wiifandomcom-20200222-history
The Battlefield Fortress
The Battlefield Fortress is the eighth level of The Subspace Emissary. It is a large castle surrounded by a desert. Like The Lake and The Ruined Zoo, The Battlefield Fortress is another large level. Plot The first cutscene shows two R.O.B.s activating a Subspace Bomb. They hang their heads in sadness as it detonates. From atop the castle, Marth sees the explosion, and is shocked by it. Soon afterwards, an army of Primids approach the castle. Marth raises Falchion (his sword) and prepares to defend the castle. After the first two parts of the level, another cutscene plays showing Marth staring at a sphere of Subspace caused by the earlier explosion, when Meta Knight appears out of nowhere and attacks Marth. After an evenly matched sword duel, each one sees Primids over their rival's shoulder. They dodge around each other and defeat the Primids with their swords. They turn to face each other, surprised to realize that they have a common enemy. After more Primids surround them, they team up to defeat them. After passing the next part of the level, the third cutscene, Meta Knight and Marth see the Ancient Minister carrying another Subspace Bomb. They attempt to destroy it but fail. Suddenly, the yell "Great Aether!" is heard, and Ike appears. Using his Aether move, he destroys the Subspace Bomb by slicing it. Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike all team up to defeat more enemies. After the level is completed, the fourth cutscene plays showing Marth, Meta Knight and Ike, chasing the Ancient Minister but failing. After that cutscene, a totally different cutscene plays. It shows Luigi confronting a Waddle Dee. When the harmless creature avoids be confronted, Luigi is relieved, but is shocked to find another Waddle Dee confronted. As he prepares to fight, King Dedede appears behind him, and ambushes him with his mallet, which turns him into a Trophy. This is the only cutscene that a character turns a character into a Trophy without the use of a Dark Cannon. King Dedede then notices Wario and his Cargo containing the trophies of Peach/Zelda and Ness approaching. Using the Luigi trophy as bait, King Dedede steals the Cargo, while Waddle Dees surround and disturb him. When Wario notices, he yells in anger. After this, Marth, Meta Knight and Ike will join your team. Walkthrough When the player first plays this level he must play as Marth. The player will begin running down a downwards slope to find two Primids. Once the two Primids are defeated, two more Primids will appear. After those Primids are defeated, the player will meet some Sword Primids. Once all have been defeated, the player can walk/run down the staircase to find the path broken, in which they must fall on another path. The player will encounter another Primid. After the Primid is defeated and the player moves on, another Sword Primid will follow him and attack him. After the Sword Primid is defeated, the player will confront another Sword Primid. After that Sword Primid is defeated the player can move on down a staircase, to find the path broken again, and must fall on another platform. Around here has water coming from a sewer and three platforms above. Two Armights will appear and slash the player, while a nearby Borboras will blow him towards the Armights. After all enemies are defeated, the player will move on to find the path split by two platforms with a ladder. The player can go across to the other side, to find a Key and unlock a gate. As they move, on they will pass a flame Jyk and enter a hidden Door. Inside are some Cubes, but also two flame Jyks. Exit out the door and go to the part with the split path. Two Armights will appear and slash the player. After they are defeated, the player will find the path divided in two. The lower route has two flame Jyks, a switch used to unlock a gate, and a Turquoise Cube that usually holds a Stock Ball. An Armight will near the player. The upper route has three Sword Primids that appear when the player falls down to a lower part of the upper route, and a nearby Armight (which is the same one seen when you take the lower route). This Armight's laugh is not heard. However, the player should take either route and get to the other side. After the Armight is defeated, the player will near a Door with some Sword Primids that fall when the player gets near. After they are defeated, the player can enter the Door. Inside, the player must run to the gate and hit the switch outside to open it (the next time you play, you don't have to do so). Next, the player should run down the hill to find a Roader and another one behind it. Defeat the two Roaders, and cross the small hill (which is smaller than the player) to find two more Roaders. The player can hit the pink switch nearby, but it is useless because it summons a Borboras, Primid and two Sword Primids. It can be useful if the player wants a Trophy Stand to capture an enemy like a Roader, Borboras, etc. However, as the player passes this area, he will meet another Roader and a Spaak. After the enemies are defeated, the player can move on to find another Spaak and a nearby Roader. After defeating the enemies, the player will run up a hill to find the next door. A third Spaak will near the player. After it is defeated, the player can enter the door. This door is a battle against many Primids, Sword Primids, Buckots, Scope Primids, and a Greap. A trick to avoid defeating the Greap it to let it fall in the gap to the left of the battle stage. The background of the battle area is a sphere of a Subspace Bomb. After all enemies are defeated, the player will hear the audience cheer, and will be transferred to the next part. Here, the player should run down the hill to enter a forced battle against Primids, Sword Primids and a Scope Primid. After that, the player should run down to enter another forced battle, this time against an Autolance. Be careful, Autolances do not flinch. Knock its helmet off with some attacks, to find an emergency light. Hit the emergency light to weaken and eventually get rid of it. Usually, after the Autolance is defeated, it leaves behind a Stock Ball. After this the player shoudl run down a hill. Halfway to the bottom is a Turquoise Cube in midair that holds two Maxim Tomatoes. Use the tomatoes if your health is high, or if you want it at zero or lower than it is. As you run down the hill, you will enter a side-scrolling area with some Primids, a Scope Primid an an Autolance below a small cliff. Either defeat or ignore the enemies. Jump to the top of the small cliffto find another Primid and a Poppant in a lower area. After all enemies are passed or defeated, the player will move on. Eventually the side-scrolling area will stop, and the player will enter a forced battle against two Primids, a Sword Primid an a Greap. After all enemies are defeated, the player should move on to find the path split. Jump to the other side to enter a forced battle against some Primids, a Scope Primid and two Autolances, each on one side. The Autolances can be ignored once you a not on their side or level. If done correctly the Autolance will enter the Blast line and "defeat" themselves. After all enemies are defeated the player can move on to find a high platform that usually requires a jump, double jump and up-special to reach the top of it. When he jumps to the top, the player will enter a forced battle, first against a group of six Feyeshes. After they are defeated, some Armights, Sword Primids and an Autolance will apear. After the Autolance is defeated, another one will appear. After all enemies are defeated, the player can jump off the platform and enter the nearby door. Here, the player will be in an underground area with stalactites, stalagmites, and a small, faint stream of water in the background. It may be part of the later The Cave, but this is not confirmed. However, the player should move to the left and fall to the ground. He can enter a Minecart if he chooses to or not. Anyway, when he moves on, he will soon jump up to a floor made of marble. Below this floor is a small opening with a hidden Door. Inside is a Turquoise Cube and an Orange Cube. However, before you get to them, you must take the Minecart to their area, collect the items from the cubes, and run all the way back to the Door. After passing the hidden door, the player will enter a forced battle against two Buckots, a Scope Primid and many Sword Primids. After they are defeated, a Turquoise Cube containing a Heart Container will appear. After that the player will near a Minecart. When the player takes the Minecart, he will eventually see a yellow triangular sign that flashes, warning the player that the path is broken. Immediately, press the jump button to get out of the Minecart. Now, run and jump to the next Minecart. This Minecart's path is longer than the first one but still has a broken path. When you see the broken path, jump out and jump to the next Minecart. Now, this Minecart takes you to the end. On the way, the player will encounter Sword Primids, Fire Primids, Buckots, Primids and Towtows in that order, in which the Minecart defeats by itself. After the player gets to the end, he should jump, double jump and up-special to the Door. When you get on the Door's platform enter the Door. It will take you to another part with no enemies. As you run you will be warped to the last part of the level. He the player will find three Primids, two Buckots, and a Roader. Near the Buckots is a platform with a Turquoise Cube that contains some healing items. As you move on, you will enter a forced battle against Sword Primids, Feyeshes, Buckots and Nagagogs. After all enemies are defeated, the player can enter the Goal Door. After this, Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike will join your team. Music *At the end of the first cutscene- a small clip of Fire Emblem Theme ''plays. *During the first part with Armights and Borboras, and second part with Roaders and Spaaks- ''Preparing to Advance ''plays. *During the battle with Buckots, Scope Primids, Primids, Sword Primids, and Greap- ''Meta Knight's Revenge ''plays. *During the part with Autolances, Greaps, Feyeshes, etc.- ''Attack plays. *During the Underground Area with Towtows- ''Crimean Army Sortie ''plays. *After teaming up with Ike/ battle with Nagagogs, Feyeshes, Buckots etc- ''Ike's Theme ''plays *When Luigi appears a desert theme of ''Luigi's Mansion Theme ''plays. *During King Dedede's appearance the very beginning of ''King Dedede's Theme ''plays. Enemies Introduced *Scope Primid *Roader *Armight *Autolance *Nagagog Gallery Battlefieldfortress-1-.jpg|Sword Primids, Armights and an Autolance attacking the player in the fourth part of The Battlefield Fortress. 351-1-.jpg|Ike battlign enemies in the sixth and last part of The Battlefield Fortress. 347-1-.jpg|Ike near the Roader and Buckots in the sixth and last part of The Battlefield Fortress. 339-1-.jpg|Meta Knight near the door at the end of the fifth part of The Battlefield Fortress. 337-1-.jpg|A Minecart defeats a Towtow near the end of the fifth part of The Battlefield Fortress. 310-1-.jpg|Marth in the hidden Door of the fifth (underground) part of the Battlefield Fortress with the Minecart. 299-1-.jpg|Marth near the hidden door with the Minecart of the fifth part of The Battlefield Fortress. 295-1-.jpg|A Minecart hits Sword Primids in the fifth part of The Battlefield Fortress. 269-1-.jpg|Marth running to the part with the Roaders and Spaaks of the second part of The Battlefield Fortress. 264-1-.jpg|Marth near the part with the Roaders and Spaaks of the second part of The Battlefield Fortress. 239-1-.jpg|A Borboras blows Marth in the second part of The Battlefield Fortress because he hit the switch. Don't hit that switch! It's a trap!!! 223-1-.jpg|Marth trying to hit the switch that unlocks the gate in the second part of The Battlefield Fortress. 201-1- (3).jpg|Marth taking the lower route of the first part of The Battlefield Fortress. 178-1- (3).jpg|Marth near the Key of the first part of The Battlefield Fortress. Use the key to get to the hidden door. * Category:Levels in The Subspace Emissary Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl